The invention pertains to multipurpose furniture, and in particular a combination bed, worktable, such as a drawing table, and light.
Multipurpose furniture has the advantage of saving space as well as permitting furniture to serve several purposes at a cost less than that of the cost of several pieces of functional furniture separately. However, much of the multipurpose furniture which has been designed and produced in the past is impractical for several reasons, such as bulkiness in shipping, expense of manufacture, difficulty in efficient arrangement in the occupied room and excessive compromise with respect to comfort and accessibility to the various functions of the furniture.
It is often desirable to have a large table, such as for drawing purposes, or for lightweight work purposes, such as model building, sewing, study and the like, but most households do not have the room for such a table and thus the kitchen and dining tables are often used for these types of activities. All households contain beds, and it is readily appreciated that the space above a bed is normally unused, and, in a sense "wasted", except in the case of tiered beds, commonly known as bunk beds.
It has been suggested to produce multipurpose furniture wherein a table or desk surface is used in conjunction with beds, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,402,432 and 3,041,633 disclose such devices. However, such patented articles of furniture have not proven practical for a number of reasons, including high cost of manufacture, and difficulty in shipping, and the prior art devices have not effectively utilized the space above a bed to receive a table which is practical and readily usable.